Not a Single Word Expresses
by Kiko-tan
Summary: SasuNaru / NaruSasu 26 short stories, each based on a letter of the alphabet. Ranges from fluff to angst etc. i//is for Ignorance j//is for Jealousy
1. Abandon

a**//**Abandon

"Leave."

He comes three times a day and his incessant knocking never seems to stop, even when I think it's just my imagination. I don't know anymore. But sometimes he comes in, knowing that I won't give in. Today is one of those days.

"Look at me," he says, his voice worn down. I made it that way.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave?" I get onto my feet and whip around. My hands are in tighter fists than I can ever remember being directed at him, even when he'd make fun of me and even when he... betrayed us. "I don't want to see your face anymore. I say what I mean and I'm telling you to _leave me alone_!" I hardly said a thing at all, and I'm already panting. I can't bear it; I don't think he can either.

"Naruto," he whispers. He's frozen still. My foot moves forward and I'm rapidly sobering. I forget sometimes how much I really love him. But before I can make another move, he's gone.

He doesn't come anymore.

"That's right, abandon me," I say softly, burying my face in my pillow. "Because we were never good for each other in the first place."

I think I've been lying to myself.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke: [on knees] W-why? You-

Kiko-tan: There will be plenty of fluff, I promise!

Sasuke: [glaring] Promise?

Kiko-tan: Of course~~! [smiling]

Sasuke: [keeps glaring]

Kiko-tan: [sweatdrop]


	2. Bandage

b**//**Bandage

Naruto exhaled into the blanket, the warmth of his own breath spreading across his face. He snuggled further into his blankets and started to drift off to sleep again-- until a sudden pain made him wince. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, seeing Sasuke watching him intently; or part of him, anyway. "What are you doing?"

"You got hurt."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke woke him up for that? "Yeah, it's just a few scratches."

"You didn't clean them."

Naruto never would have guessed his boyfriend to nitpick over such details. Gently, Sasuke lifted his arm up. Naruto was a little worried with the gaze in those dark eyes. They looked like they were in a trance. He cringed and shuddered when he felt a touch on the spot Sasuke had been staring at. However, it wasn't bad. "Sasuke?" he asked with hesitation, watching as his boyfriend's lips lifted.

"I will go get a bandage."

Naruto smiled and relaxed again. _'Stupid. That was good enough.'_

* * *

Kiko-tan: And there is the aforementioned fluff! Hope you enjoyed.

Sasuke: [nods with joyful tears in eyes]

Kiko-tan: Yeah... [looks away] More to come!


	3. Chocolate

c**//**Chocolate

Naruto couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he had made the chocolate by hand. Most of it was done by Hinata who'd been up to helping him. And it wasn't like Sasuke didn't already know of his feelings. All day, he kept feeling around inside his bag, as if afraid it would disappear, and he was having a hard time taking it out. _'Give it to him!'_ his mind shouted at him, to which he gave a multitude of excuses even he didn't think made sense. "Sasuke." He placed his bag on his lap and with both hands, held out the chocolate in front of him, his eyes shut.

His face flushed deeply when it wasn't taken right away. It was his mistake. He hadn't even said anything; just held the thing out and expected it to be taken nicely. He was about to take it back and apologize when he felt the weight shift and finally, the chocolate removed altogether. He looked up, dumbfounded, to see Sasuke smiling. _'He's smiling... for me?'_

"Dobe," Sasuke said softly with laughter in his voice. He placed a package on Naruto's lap he himself had been keeping and pulled him in for a chocolate flavored kiss.

* * *

Kiko-tan: I couldn't resist. Sorry if it's kind of weird. The next one should be a bit longer than these first three(not too much since the style of these stories make them short). Hope you enjoyed the ultra fluffiness~


	4. Drama

d**//**Drama

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned his head, already knowing it was a mistake. Sakura came running up to him, a scowl on her face as always. It wasn't that Sakura was jealous of Naruto. In fact, she had gotten over her major crush on Sasuke. This is where the problem came. Sakura had decided that Sasuke was no good for her and that he was no good for Naruto either. She wasn't the only one. Sasuke was honestly surprised at how many people cared enough to disapprove of their relationship.

"I talked to him yesterday."

After the fight, Sasuke filled in.

"This isn't right. How can you do this to him?"

He turned his gaze ahead. She had looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "What goes on between us is none of your business, and you have no right trying to make it yours." From there, he ignored her until she went away.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata caught up to him with a little effort. "Hi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed inwardly. He liked Hinata. He did. He didn't quite like her in the way she liked him and whenever Sasuke was mentioned or near, she would get a look in her eyes. He didn't like that. "Hinata-chan!" He sealed his greeting with a grin. "What are you up to?"

"I heard about what happened yesterday." She had a cold touch to her voice.

"Hey, can we talk about this later? I kind of have to get going." With a sheepish smile, he sped off to a location none of those people would be able to find him at.

"Sasuke." "Naruto."

Naruto ran up to him and lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder, taking in the scent he'd gotten nothing of all day. It was so relaxing. "I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I don't care what other people think, so let's just stay like this." There was no answer. "If that's alright." He looked up when a fist landed lightly on the top of his head.

"Dobe, shut up."

Naruto gladly did so. After all, there were much more fun things they could be doing.

* * *

Kiko-tan: I warn ahead of time that the next chapter will be a bit suggestive. Read at your own discretion.


	5. Electric

e**//**Electric

((This one hints at adult situations. Skip this one if you don't like it.))

The pressure of his tongue pressing against and all around, overtaking the other's. The massage of his lips in perfect harmony. The shiver of pleasure with each gentle kiss along his neck. The soft warmth of his name whispered in his ear. The ecstasy of subtle, yet hurried fingers trailing his stomach and the care in which his his knee is caressed. He can't stand the way he's enveloped by warmth and the hot, panted breaths against his neck make him want to cry. And he knows this shows in his eyes when their fingers are entwined and tentative lips are placed on his once more.

He can't bear it and he can't go without it, because every sensation Sasuke's touches give him is electric.

* * *

Kiko-tan: That one was a little short. Sorry! I didn't think that subject should be stretched out too much.

Naruto: [nosebleed] I think it was fine...

Kiko-tan: Well, there you have it! Hope you did too~

On a side note, this update was a little slow, but this is to make sure I can complete the story in a timely fashion, hopefully without breaks. Not too bad?


	6. Flaming

f**//**Flaming  
(Warning for way, way, way cheesy thing)

The heat was back. Sasuke knows that noone has ever made him blush quite so much in his life, because he wasn't sure if he had ever done it before. But sometimes, it was hard not to. Naruto was so public about their relationship where as for him, it was something he kept quiet for just the two of them to enjoy. Naruto wanted to enjoy it a lot more, though. The things he did in public would made passers by blush, and therefore he would, too.

Naruto would always laugh at him for that.

But there was this immense heat that was hard to contain. And when they were alone, it wasn't in his cheeks, but it was still there. He could feel it if Naruto so much as got close to him or said something romantic(or, as if he would admit it, sexy). It strengthened when he returned the sentiment and he couldn't understand it.

What he did know of was that there was an uncontrollable fire in his heart. It was flaming for Naruto.


	7. Gallant

g**//**Gallant  
It's been a while, hasn't it? I'll post a few today and I'll post the beginning of one with more than one part soon, maybe tomorrow. Enjoy~

On every official date they have, he brings a gift. It's small, but it's also completely unnecessary. They then go out for dinner. It's almost always ramen and it's always Sasuke's treat. Often times, while Naruto's eating, he'll notice that Sasuke is smirking at him and not eating himself. Naruto might do something at those times if not eating. And then, Sasuke will hold out a hand, as if Naruto can't get off of the seat himself.

Sasuke looks like he's tried to dress up. Naruto's had to force him to tone that down. Their first date looked way too formal for his liking.

They'll often times go home unless Naruto's in the mood for the attention. He's usually not. At home, Sasuke is a little more relaxed, but it still seems sometimes that he feels he has to be respectful towards Naruto at all times. The only time that isn't true is when Sasuke's flirting with him. That's Naruto's favorite part, except that Sasuke sometimes acts like he's a girl.

He isn't.

But at the end of the day, Naruto doesn't mind it all too much. There's nothing wrong with having a gallant gentleman as a boyfriend, because he can always teach him how to be more wild.


	8. Hero

h**//**Hero

There was madness in his eyes. "Don't you see?" he stressed, shaking Sasuke's shoulders. "I did everything for you. I _love_ you. Why can't you appreciate it? Why can't you love me too?"

Sasuke averted his eyes. He did love Itachi. "You're hurting me," he whispered, unable to find an answer to any of his brother's questions. He knew what Itachi had done. He knew that it was his fault Itachi was the way he was. "If what you're saying is true, why did you capture me like this? Why am I tied up?"

Itachi was exasperated. "I told you what I wanted you to do to me! Why won't you?" At that point, he was screaming in Sasuke's face.

"Because you're my brother," was the last reply he was confident he could keep a straight face for. "Please, stop this."

"Me? Stop?" His brother held a fist over his head. "You're telling me... to stop."

Sasuke winced.

_"Stop!"_

Before Itachi's fist could make contact with Sasuke, it was caught in another's grip. "You're insane, Itachi. There is no excuse for doing this to Sasuke!"

Itachi backed away, a shocked expression stuck on his face for a few seconds that felt way, way too long. Before the two of them knew it, he was gone.

"Sasuke." Naruto bend down, undoing Sasuke's bonds. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke gave a stiff nod and continued staring at the door until someone blocked his vision. Realizing he could move again, Sasuke stumble forward into Naruto's arms and let himself be taken in by that embrace, a kiss laid upon his head. It was something he could never say out loud, but Naruto was his hero in so many ways.


	9. Ignorance

i**//**Ignorance

Naruto was ignorant.

He was completely oblivious to the way Sasuke truly regarded him. He never noticed the way those dark eyes would look at him for extended periods of time or how Sasuke always seem to drift towards him whenever possible. He never thought anything of the touches that didn't always need to be nor the way Sasuke seemed happy when he got angry in a way which wasn't sadistic, but that might suggest he found it cute. He didn't think Sakura's jealousy meant anything because she was always mean to him and didn't pay much attention to the sighs Sasuke would give when he was leaving. And Sasuke couldn't gather the courage to tell him.

Sasuke was ignorant.

He had no idea that Naruto was a was a better actor than one might suspect, because Naruto really did notice all those things. But he feigned ignorance. What he didn't feign was fear that maybe he was wrong, or that maybe it wasn't a good idea, and that's what was keeping them both ignorant.


	10. Jealousy

j**//**Jealousy

Bitterly hardened eyes wandered over to where the blond boy was still speaking eagerly to his friend, back turned to him. They had been on their way to get ramen, even though Sasuke was growing tired of it, when a friend of Naruto's had just finished and offered them some as well. The unfortunate part was that this meant all of Naruto's attention was on that friend and not him. In other words, he was only wasting his time there. Yet he couldn't bring himself to up and leave, so he just stayed there and stared.

"He's looking over here right now." He tried not to make it obvious he had noticed, but he had definitely noticed.

"I know," Naruto said, shifting a bit, "But that's the thing. He doesn't pay a lot of attention to me unless I'm with someone else." The other boy nodded at this point. "Do you think trying to make him jealous or something would work?" Naruto was growing a bit mad from it all. He'd tried being straight forward with Sasuke, but maybe the black haired boy was too embarrassed to say anything about it. Regardless, Naruto needed a plan.

The other boy wasn't completely sure about the idea, but he figured it was worth a try. He adjusted them so that Sasuke could see their faces. "Now we'll kiss," he said under his breath, leaning in as Naruto did the same.

Naruto blushed when they parted, feeling too bad for doing that in front of Sasuke. He would have to apologize. But when he turned around to see Sasuke's reaction, he wasn't there. His eyes widened, dread pouring into them. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

He left without much explanation, but his friend had understood. The plan had worked in one way: proving Sasuke's feelings. It wasn't quite right, though, if Sasuke was never going to talk to him again. He had been searching in the woods for around twenty minutes when he saw a figure huddled into itself with familiar hair. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to have noticed Naruto being there until the blond took him into his embrace. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke tensed up immensely.

To be continued...


End file.
